Insomnia
by Mental Merc With A Mouth
Summary: Another Logan/Wade story, again this one is connected to my other two but it can be read as a one-shot if you want. Full summary inside.


**Title:** Insomnia

**Summary: **Wade gets a touch of insomnia.

**Author: **Mental Merc With A Mouth

**Rating: **PG-13

**Characters: **James Howlett Wade Wilson

**Word Count: **1,108

**Genres: **Humor Romance

**Warnings: **Attempted murder.

_**~*~**_

Stryker always kept a close eye on Wade.

He gives Wade regular checkups, always with different doctors, looking or testing for different things. After each check-up Wade always got a shot of God knows what, but he didn't mind because Logan always kissed it better.

Twice a month Stryker makes Wade get a psych exam, but most of his psychiatrists don't last longer than a couple months, because of Wade's violent fantasies of psychotic rage. He loved telling all the psychiatrists all about them in great detail. He's only done about a third of the things he says but he just loves watching them squirm. He spends the week leading to a new session imagining gruesome things to tell them. He tells them to Logan too, and Logan tells him to behave himself and be a good boy, but Wade only smirks and says screw that, he's bad and is in dire need of corporal punishment.

More times a month than Wade can count, Stryker makes Wade wait in a room that's completely white and only -3°F. Then the special doctor comes in to give Wade what the merc liked to call a 'Vitamin Cocktail' with the works. The doctor is always the same, but Wade doesn't know his name the doctor doesn't tell him his name or why he has to take the pills, all Wade knows is the faster it's over the faster he gets to see Logan.

Dr. Bishop (this is what wade calls him since he doesn't know the man's real name and really there never was a more perfect name for a drug dealer turned doctor) hands Wade a small medicine cup that holds his usual nine pills; two purples three greens and four oranges, these pills never changed. Except this time there are two new blue ones. Dr. Bishop tells Wade to sit up on the stool as he hands the merc water to take the pills with but he doesn't really expect anything to come of his instructions because really when does Wade ever do what he's told.

"Hey Dr. Bishop why are there two new blue ones" Wade asks eyeing the pill container in his hand, Dr. Bishop sighs not enjoying his nick name at all.

"They're just going to help regulate your eating patterns; apparently you haven't been eating lately" Wade can practically hear the chastisement in Dr. Bishop's voice and he makes a face at this, he already had a father and he _doesn't_ want another one. For a moment Wade wonders who told on him about not eating and he knows it must be Logan; the snitch. "These new pills may interfere with your sleeping patterns but that should only last a couple days, any more than three and you tell me alright?" Dr. Bishop informs Wade and waits silently for him to take the pill.

But Wade is in an impossibly difficult mood and decides that he doesn't want to take the new pills. Instead he crosses his arms over his chest and pouts like a petulant five year-old. "I don't wanna" Wade says "Those pills is blue and blue is an icky color, and they look evil and they're shaped funny and I ain't takin' 'em" Wade's act was complete with his childish dialect. Dr. Bishop sighs with annoyance and Wade would have smiled if only he wasn't in character.

"Honestly Wade, just take the pills now so we won't have to force them in you later" Dr. Bishop barely got this out before he found himself on the wrong end of a well placed Semi-Automatic Pistol (Dr. Bishop stopped wondering how Wade got his weapons past security a long time ago) Dr. Bishop flinches but doesn't run this isn't the first time Wade pulled a gun on him and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Jus twy it" Wade challenges still speaking like a child

"Now Wade, just take the pills now and you can go straight to James, I won't even give you your usual series of shots" Dr. Bishop said cautiously eying the gun

"Weawy" Wade asked taking the safety off

"Yes" Dr. Bishop nearly shouts

"Pwomise" Wade pushes the gun just a little closer.

"Yes!" Dr. Bishop yells this time.

Then Wade dry swallows the pills with his unoccupied hand and dashes out the door without another word, leaving Dr. Bishop alone so that he can clean himself up and change his soiled pants. Dr. Bishop started carrying another pair with him after his second visit with Wade.

Immediately Wade searches out Logan so that he can confront him about being a dirty little tattletale.

_**~*~**_

That night Wade couldn't get to sleep which means Logan can't sleep either. It's nearly three in the morning and they've been talking -well Wade's been talking- for nearly three hours.

"You tired yet darlin'" Logan asks with a loud yawn

"Nope" Wade giggles softly because really what's cuter than a sleep deprived Logan who can barely keep his eyes open.

Logan lifts one eye lid to glare haphazardly at Wade "Well you better hurry and get to sleep soon Bub" he warns wade mildly

"Bub, that's a new one" Wade says softly and he practices saying the name a few times "I like it"

"What's it gonna take to get you to sleep" Logan asks

"Wade shrugs his shoulders slightly and his eyes began to droop, he lets out the tiniest of yawns, and Logan would have jumped for joy if he wasn't so tired. Finally the merc was going to sleep. So Logan yawned loudly and was ready to fall asleep to when "Hey Logan you still awake"

And Logan probably would have started crying right then and there if he were that kind of guy, but really he was better than that. So instead he answer Wade begrudgingly "No, now go to sleep I know your tired"

Wade yawns loudly and says he isn't tired at all, and Logan is about to yell at the merc but he doesn't get the chance because Wade starts talking again "Wogan, don't weave me okay, yous da onliest thing that's keeping me fwom going cwazy" and even though Wade says it in a childish joking voice Logan can still feel the gravity behind his words.

Logan wants to say something, anything to Wade but he wasn't prepared for this. Wade's only been serious with him once before and that was after a particularly bad nightmare. But Logan doesn't have to worry about what to say because Wade's already sleeping, so he just pulls Wade closer to him and holds the merc tightly to his chest as they sleep.


End file.
